


The World Has Officially Ended and Now We Are In Hell

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Insane!Severus, Language, Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident! He swears on his Gran's life it was an accident!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Has Officially Ended and Now We Are In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Beastiality (blink and you'll miss it!), Severus insane, **no DH spoilers**.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  **Author's Note:** I place the blame solely on eeyore9990 for this act of depravity. Inspired by [this post](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/156721.html).

Madame Pomfrey looked up to see Neville Longbottom shuffling into her infirmary, his face a strange shade of red. She began to catalogue what potions she would need to treat him. He was the third most frequent visitor to her wing of the school, behind Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, respectively.

“What happened now, Mr Longbottom?” she asked, directing him to his own bed. She had taken the liberty to place small name plaques over three of her beds, one for him, Harry and Draco. Neville stood beside the bed and mumbled something, looking down at his feet.

“Speak up, Neville. I'm not a young one anymore.” she demanded. He mumbled again, not raising his head, not sitting down on the bed, either. His Head of House appeared a moment later, followed by the Headmaster and the Potions teacher.

“What potion was he making this time?” Minerva asked the tall, acerbic man beside her.

“He wasn't in my class. I've just come from my fourth year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class.” Severus replied.

“Mr Longbottom, what happened?” Minerva asked. Neville's face turned a deeper shade of red and he tightened his lips.

“Honestly, Mr Longbottom, I assure you, whatever happened, I won't be shocked by it. I've seen many things in my years here at Hogwarts.” Madame Pomfrey told the silently shaking boy. Neville took a deep breath and knew he had to say something. He looked up at the adults towering over him and told his story: he was coming out of the shower and saw that Ron was trying to water what he assumed was a dead plant that Neville had put on his side table. He rushed over and shoved Ron out of the way to save his beloved Mim-Mim, yelling at Ron not to touch what he didn't understand. Ron, in true Weasley fashion, had gotten angry and shoved Neville back. It had caught Neville off-guard and he landed on his bottom on the cold, hard floor. And that was when he felt it: something cold and slimy, sliding between his arse cheeks.

There was a stunned silence as he ended his tale. He looked at the faces around him and saw the strangest thing. Snape's lips, usually stuck in perpetual frown mode...were twitching. Neville's eyes widened in shock. Professor Snape, the man who tormented him in class every single time, was having a fit of some kind. All eyes turned toward the Potions Master, who had his eyes closed and his fists clenched at his side.

“Severus? Are you all right?” Minerva asked, concerned. He waved her off and then made the mistake of looking at Neville...and promptly burst out laughing. Deep, huge, amused laughter that seemed to come from his toes and made his whole body shake with convulsions. The other patients in the wing stared at this unusual sight in shock. Dobby the House Elf, who had been helping the nurse, popped out to tell his master Harry about this. Harry told Ron and Hermione, who told Seamus, who told his boyfriend, Blaise in Slytherin, who was a huge bloody gossip and told the whole school during lunch, who all crowded into the Hospital wing to witness the strange phenomenon of their Potions teacher, rolling around on the floor and laughing hysterically.

“The world has officially ended.” Ron gaped.

“Indeed it has, Weasley.” came Draco's voice somewhere behind him.

“And now we're in hell.” Harry exclaimed, stunned that a Malfoy finally agreed with a Weasley about something.

“Still doesn't explain how I'm going to get Trevor out of my arse.” Neville stated in the quiet. That set Severus Snape on a whole new round of laughter followed by the rest of the school.

_Fin!_


End file.
